Valves are used ubiquitously to control fluid flow of a fluidic flow system. For example, a motor vehicle coolant system utilizes a plurality of conduits connecting a plurality of components, including a radiator and a manifold, wherein the flow of the coolant is controlled by valving. Generally speaking, multi-port valves are well known, and each port thereof is independently adjusted by its own actuator.
By way of example, FIG. 1 depicts a prior art multi-port independently variable flow control valve system 10 composed of a first valve body 12 and a second valve body 12′. The first valve body 12 has a first inlet 14 and a first outlet 16, a first port body 20 having a first port opening 22, and a first actuator 28 for selectively rotating the first port body. The second valve body 12′ has a second inlet 17 and a second outlet 18, a second port body 24 having a second port opening 26, and a second actuator 30 for selectively rotating the second port body
In operation, an electronic controller 32 independently signals the first and second actuators 28, 30 to actuate in response to sensors 48 associated with a fluid flow system 54, as well as programming of the electronic controller. In this regard, the first actuator 28 rotates the first port body 20 independently of the second actuator 30 and the second port body 24; similarly, the second actuator 30 rotates the second port body 24 independently of the first actuator 28 and the first port body 20. The first actuator 28 rotates the first port body 20 so as to move the first port opening 22 in to and out of alignment with the first outlet 16, the first port body face 34 being sealed by seals 36. Similarly, the second actuator 30 rotates the second port body 24 so as to move the second port opening 26 in to and out of alignment with the second outlet 18, the second port body face 38 being sealed by seals 40. Port body O-ring seals 46, 46′ are also provided at each port body in relation to the respective valve bodies 12, 12′. Each of the first and second port bodies 20, 24 has a through port 42 which may be provided anywhere suitable, as for example at a port body side wall 44, as shown at FIG. 2, but can be formed also on the port body face.
In order that the electronic controller knows the position of the first and second port openings with respect to the first and second outlets 16, 18, the first and second actuators 28, 30 may be stepper motors which provide rotational position feedback to the electronic controller, and/or valve port body position sensors 50, 52 may be provided for this purpose.
While known multi-port independently variable flow control valve systems work well, there is the deficiency that in order to independently control flow through each port opening, each port body must have its own separate actuator.